Confianza (Remake)
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: Oficial Remake de "Confianza" hecho exclusivamente para quien admiramos y respetamos, y en ocasiones conversamos, YADIRA AEDO. la voz en español latino de Perla. Version redactada y re-escrita por el autor Kevin-Blu


**Confianza**

Ustedes se preguntaran: ¿Qué hace una guacamaya como yo aquí, sola, llorando?

Es fuerte, es bella, es sana, es salvaje y es libre.

Pero tiene un pequeño problema… es hembra.

Lamentablemente, las hembras somos un poco locas y sentimentales.

Eso quizás sea nuestra mayor debilidad.

Es decir, los machos son simples y claros. Dicen lo que quieren y, si no les gusta, ¡Lo dicen! No andan con rodeos, suelen enfrentar los problemas con un pensamiento frio y calculador… eso los hace menos sensibles y… bueno, lo que los diferencia de nosotras.

Las hembras somos más apasionadas, más soñadoras, mas exageradas, mas perseguidas y más débiles emocionalmente, ya que necesitamos ser queridas, necesitamos ser atendidas, necesitamos ser acariciadas, necesitamos sentirnos bien, necesitamos mimos …

¡Necesitamos todo!

Pero más importante aún, necesitamos ser amadas… y es allí donde la mayoría de nosotras caemos.

Al necesitar que un macho nos ame, también nosotras tenemos un deseo egoísta: que ese macho nos ame a nosotras y a nadie más. Tenemos que estar convencidas que este macho nos ame, seamos todo para él. Queremos ser recordado de eso todos y cada uno de nuestros días. El estar seguras de eso nos da una increíble sensación de seguridad, estabilidad y paz.

Pero cuando no estamos seguras es cuando nosotras nos volvemos celosas, locas, enojonas y posesivas; y hacemos todo lo posible para proteger lo que consideramos nuestro por derecho…

Y esto, contrario a lo que los jóvenes creen, empeora con el paso del tiempo.

Llevo al lado de Blu alrededor de diez años. Hemos pasado juntos decenas de aventuras juntos e inclusive tuvimos la gran oportunidad de tener y criar niños que ahora son jóvenes adultos de los cuales estoy orgullosa. Cuando dejaron el nido, Blu y yo nos hicimos un nuevo nidito, solo para los dos y siempre hemos luchado para que nuestro amor siga siendo fuerte… muchos dicen que nosotros seguimos siendo la joven y loca pareja de hace diez años. Sin embargo, hay algo que ha cambiado.

Es curioso… con el paso del tiempo, los machos comienzan a verse bastante atractivos. Son como el vino: entre mas años tienen, mejor.

Cuando conocí a Blu, el era tierno, pero no era un galán precisamente. Sin embargo, con los años y la vida en la selva, ha adelgazado y endurecido sus músculos, su cara es ahora más seria y más autoritaria. Ha crecido. Ha madurado. Se ha vuelto menos torpe y la timidez ha desaparecido. Con los años Blu se ha vuelto un macho salvaje, aunque en el fondo sigue siendo el mismo. Para mi es complicado el saber que las aves jóvenes de la selva se fijan en él.

Es estúpido negarlo: el azul de sus plumas causa fascinación entre las hembras y envidia en los otros machos, su porte compite con el de mi padre y su inteligencia y naturaleza madura no tienen comparación. No puedo evitar notar como todas esas jovencitas prácticamente se derriten si lo miran más de unos segundos seguidos.

A mi todavía me pasa. No me creo el hombre en el cual aquel nerd americano se convirtió.

Por otra parte, mientras que la mayoría de los machos se vuelven más deseables con el paso del tiempo, las hembras comienzan a volverse viejas y a perder su belleza juvenil.

Es injusto.

Cuando las hembras son jóvenes, son hermosas mientras que los machos no. Y cuando mas maduros son los machos, mas guapos se ponen. Para mantenernos en el mismo nivel que ellos, la mayoría de nosotras debe arreglarse cada vez más.

Hay pocas cosas que no he intentado. He ejercitado, me he privado de alimentos, cambiar mi estilo de plumas cada día… rayos, incluso he recurrido a ir a ese absurdo "spa" para aves, que no es mas que un par de hembras que creen que son las mejores acicaladoras del mundo, para mantenerme bella y mantener contento a mi Blu.

Quería ser la esposa perfecta. Bella, alegre, comprensible y atenta en la intimidad. Eso era lo que hacía a diario.

Sin embargo, comencé a sentir que algo fallaba.

Blu siempre me amo. Desde el primer día en que nos conocimos y prometió hacerlo hasta la muerte. Nunca dude de eso y, de hecho, estaba convencida de que el haría lo que fuera por mí. Era un excelente esposo. Me cuidaba, me protegía, me acariciaba y, sobretodo, se encargaba que no me faltara nada. Siempre quiso hacerme feliz.

Pero… ¿Qué iba mal?

El problema fue que la base de todo matrimonio se quebró: la confianza.

El es famoso. Él es emblema del santuario donde se protegen a miles de aves. Dentro de la organización del mismo, el es el encargado de todo. El resuelve los problemas de las aves, ya sea por un depredador o un humano intruso. Cuando sucedía un problema, todos recurrían a Blu, y este le comunicaba a Tulio y él se encargaba del resto. Blu era el perfecto mediador entre humanos y animales. E inclusive les enseñaba a leer y a escribir a los interesados en aprenderlo, y eso lo hacía bastante interesante para las aves jóvenes, quienes incluso lo admiraban.

No las culpo, la verdad. Yo lo he conocido la mitad de mi vida y aun me sorprende.

Yo estaba feliz por él y de su relativa buena fama. Sin embargo, un día estábamos en la copa de un árbol y apareció una guacamaya verde a interrumpir nuestro desayuno. Era bonita, lo admito. Joven, de plumas verdes brillantes, con una sonrisa encantadora y un ligero rubor que le daba una apariencia inocente.

La odie en el mismo momento que la vi.

-"D-disculpe que lo moleste, señor Blu" - Se notaba un poco nerviosa, pero si era por entrar en contacto con Blu o por haber notado la cara que le estaba haciendo, nunca lo sabré -"M-me preguntaba si podría pedirle un autógrafo"

Me tomo toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia el no gritarle _¿¡Un autógrafo!? ¿¡ME ESTAS HABLANDO EN SERIO!?_

-"Si, no hay problema" - El le contesto, y me pareció notar un ligero cambio en su voz. Un tono que solo había usado conmigo antes -"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

-"Giada" - Respondió la niña. No hay otra forma de describirla, eso era ella a mis ojos.

-"Pues, me parece adecuado. Un bello nombre para una bella mujer" - De las dos opciones que se me ocurrieron para reaccionar a eso, elegí la segunda: quedarme callada. Dudo que estrangularlo allí mismo hubiera sido bien visto.

-"Gracias. Significa mucho para mi, señor. Yo… ingresare a su clase el próximo año"

-"Me parece excelente, Giada. Veo que has practicado por tu cuenta. Tienes varias letras escritas en esta libreta" - Blu le devolvió la libretita que esa niña le había dado para que la firmara. Supongo que los celos te ciegan de verdad porque hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que esa cosa estaba ahí - "Estoy ansioso por encontrarnos el próximo año"

-"M-muchas gracias, señor Blu. Siempre me ha llamado la atención la forma en la que los humanos se expresan con palabras en papel… y ahora tendré la oportunidad de aprender"

-"Tienes motivación y ganas de aprender. Eso es todo lo que realmente necesitas. Serás una excelente alumna… o al menos, eso espero" - Y entonces le guiño el ojo. ¡LE GUIÑO EL OJO A ELLA!

-"¡SI! ¡Lo seré, señor! ¡Aun me falta mucho por aprender, pero tengo ganas de hacerlo!" - Los ojos se le encendieron como fuegos artificiales ante la promesa de pasar más tiempo con Blu. La niña estaba tan entusiasmada que, de hecho, dio unos pequeños saltitos mientras reía tontamente y desviaba la mirada.

-"Bueno, supongo que si realmente quieres aprender, no es necesario esperar tanto. ¿Por qué no vienes a la biblioteca esta tarde? Tal vez, si los humanos no nos ven, podamos iniciar ya una clase particular"

- "¿¡De verdad!?" - Blu solo asintió y la niña inmediatamente salto a sus alas, abrazándolo. Dicho gesto duro apenas un segundo antes de que ella saliera disparada hacia el cielo. Estuve tentada a perseguirla, pero otra cosa atrajo mi atención.

Blu.

Sonriendo con una mirada soñadora.

-"Como adoro eso…" - Suspiro.

-"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que se le caiga la baba a las aves jóvenes cuando te ven!?" - Quizás, solo quizás, haya dicho eso un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía. No me importaba. Estaba molesta.

Muy molesta.

-"Iba a decir que adoraba ver jóvenes con interés en aprender estas cosas, pero lo que dices también es cierto" - Dijo él, con un tono bromista, el cual no me cayo muy en gracia. De no haber sabido que el bromeaba, allí mismo lo mato. Supongo que mi cara de desaprobación era un poco obvia porque enseguida su sonrisa se borro - "¿Perla? Oh Vamos, tu sabes que era una broma, ¿Verdad? ¿No estarás celosa?"

-"¿Celosa? ¿Yo?" - Para estas alturas ya esta claro que si, estaba un poco celosa. -"¿De esa niña? ¡Estás loco!"

-"Pues yo creo que si estas celosa"

-"¡Pues, crees mal! Además, tu eres el celoso aquí"

-"¿Y ahora quieres cambiar los papeles?"

-"No estoy cambiando nada. Tu eres el que se muere de celos cuando vamos a ver a Papá… ¿O acaso quieres que mencione a…?"

-"No es necesario. Sé a lo que te refieres. Si, soy un poco celoso cuando quieres ir al amazonas, lo admito… pero tú también te pones celosa a veces"

-"¿Cuándo?"

-"Pues, no se… ¿Hace unos momentos?

-"¿Sabes qué? Esta conversación me tiene cansada… me iré a casa"

-"Pues, si me necesitas, estaré en la biblioteca enseñándole a Giada…" - El sonaba como si quisiera restregarme ese hecho en la cara, lo que no hizo nada más que empeorar mi malhumor.

Decidí ir al gimnasio para calmarme un poco. Ese lugar era uno de los tantos lugares _"civilizados"_ para aves. Estaba prácticamente en medio de la selva y tenía muchos instrumentos interesantes, todos hechos con elementos naturales. Habían pesas hechas con palos y rocas a las extremos. Habían unas trotadoras bastante cómodas y, mi maquina favorita, una herramienta para ejercitar el vuelo. Básicamente era una rama gruesa estaqueada al suelo que tenia amarradas unas lianas muy resistentes. Estas debías atarlas alrededor de ti y te permitían volar pero sin alejarte ya que estabas, justamente, atado a la rama. Es bastante practico, la verdad. En especial para desarrollar resistencia.

Sin embargo, mientras volaba, mi mente comenzó a visualizar imágenes. Más que imágenes, eran como pequeñas premoniciones.

Blu y esa mocosa… en la biblioteca… solos…

Blu le enseña de libros, le explica en un pizarrón. Ella solo le sonríe y le dice lo genial que es.

Poco a poco, ella se acerca. Cada vez que Blu voltea, ella se acerca un paso más.

Pronto están frente a frente. Blu está confundido, pregunta si esta todo bien. Ella solo sonríe y le dice que tiene bonitas plumas.

Ella entrecierra los ojos, habla con miel en la voz. Ella le coquetea, se mueve despacio, como una fiera acechando. Camina lentamente los pocos centímetros que le separaban.

Al principio, él se resiste cuando ella roza su pico por sobre el de él, pero finalmente la acepta.

Ella lo besa y el la besa. Tímidamente, Blu la rodea con sus alas y entonces…

La rama se rompe y me estrello contra el suelo. Al parecer, puedo volar mucho mas rápido de lo que imaginaba.

( - - - )

Mi pico me dolía.

Mucho.

Pero de todas formas, intentaba relajarme en el improvisado spa. Las dudas sobre Blu seguían poblando mi mente, mas intentaba no darle importancia.

Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, sin embargo.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza esa imagen de él con esa niña. Es decir, si yo fuera ella, no lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar llamar la atención de un guacamayo como Blu. Lo que es mas, podría asegurar que para estas alturas ella ya lo había intentado varias veces. No había duda alguna sobre eso.

Mi duda era sobre la respuesta de Blu a esos intentos. ¿Me estaría engañando en ese preciso momento? ¿Se mantendría fiel?

-"Discúlpame, querida, pero tienes cara de tener algo que te preocupa…" - Una voz me devolvió abruptamente al mundo real. Gire mi cabeza a un lado y encontré a una guacamaya roja a quien recuerdo haber visto varias veces antes en ese lugar. Ahora que lo pienso, casi siempre a la misma hora que iba yo - "¿Quizás hablar de ello con alguien sea de ayuda?" - Esa ave no era muy joven, mas era bonita y parecía simpática. Su voz era dulce y elegante, pero no me sentía muy cómoda hablando de mis problemas con extraños.

-"¿D-Disculpa? ¿Nos conocemos?"

-"¡Oh, no querida! Aun no he tenido el placer" - Sonriendo, ella estiro el ala para saludarme y yo devolví el gesto, aunque un poco nerviosa - "Camila, para servirte. Si te portas bien, PUEDE que te deje llamarme Cami…" - No se porque, pero su tono de voz me hizo ruborizar tenuemente.

-"Perla…" - Conteste, no sabiendo que mas decir.

-"Un bello nombre para una bella mujer" - Me contesto sonriente ella, con un tono de voz parecido al de Blu para con esa chica mas temprano. Si esta guacamaya no había notado algo malo en mi antes, con la cara que hice en ese momento, seguro que lo hizo.

-"Tu no eres fea…" - Comente intentando disimular -"Eres incluso mas linda que yo"

-"Meh…" - Dijo, revoleando los ojos - "Paso tres sesiones de una hora todos los días de la semana aquí para mantenerme así, querida. Rara vez te veo aquí mas de cuatro o cinco veces al mes, por lo que tu belleza es puramente natural" - En ese momento, su sonrisa flaqueo un poco -"Lamentablemente, tan lindo rostro se ve arruinado por ese seño fruncido… ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?"

-"Pues… no lo se…" - No sé porque decidí confiar en ella, pero tal vez creí que hablar con alguien me haría sentir mejor - "¿Tienes experiencia en matrimonios? ¿Has estado casada?"

-"Bueno, no precisamente… pero puedo asegurarte que tengo mucha en el campo de las relaciones sociales entre aves"

No entendí una sola palabra de lo que me dijo. Y se lo hice saber.

-"¿Disculpa? ¿A que refieres con eso?"

-"Soy un ave de compañía, querida"

Y de repente, como si todo fuera un enorme rompecabezas, todo tuvo sentido. Su forma de moverse, su excesivo cuidado estético, su forma de hablar y de sonreír… rayos, si ella podía hacerme sonrojar a mi… a MI con solo hablar, me imagino lo loco que podría poner a los machos.

Las aves de compañía como ella son algo raro de ver para aves como yo, pero todos saben que existen. La mayoría son ex-mascotas quienes tienen una especie de adicción a algo de sus vidas en cautiverio. He escuchado de algunas que cobran en tabaco, caramelos, galletitas, cadenas y anillos. Como en la selva no hay prácticamente nada para intercambiar por eso, estas aves ofrecen… bueno… a ellas mismas a quien sea que sea capaz de conseguirles estos objetos para alimentar su adicción.

Quizás, solo quizás, debería haber reaccionado de otra forma que saltar a mis pies y mandar a volar a los arbustos al pobre canario que estaba acicalando mis plumas. Creo que eso pudo verse algo descortés.

Mientras la guacamaya reía, yo solo volví a sentarme e intente disculparme, pero ella me interrumpió.

-"¡Descuida, me pasa todo el tiempo!"- Me comento - "En realidad, tengo el pasatiempo de comparar reacciones. ¡Querida, la tuya es la mejor hasta la fecha!" - De repente, dejo de reír y me miro con una sonrisa comprensiva - "Ahora ¿Te gustaría comentarme que es lo que te sucede?"

-"Yo… no estoy segura…" - Respondí tímidamente.

-"¡Ah, vamos! Necesitamos matar el tiempo de alguna forma… y considerando que mandaste a volar a nuestro estilista, creo que tenemos mucho para matar. ¿Por qué no hacerlo mientras intento ayudarte?" - Ella tenía un buen punto.

-"Bueno… si tanto te interesa… creo que mi marido me es infiel, pero no tengo forma de comprobarlo"

-"Si…" - Ella suspiro - "He tratado con aves casadas y se como piensan. A veces se aburren y buscan aventuras, pero no son muy cuidadosos. Darse cuenta es fácil, querida. Tan solo hecha un vistazo a sus cosas. Ropas, si las tiene. Si encuentras una pluma de un color diferente al de ustedes o sientes un olor extraño, eso puede ser un indicio claro"

-"No… mi marido es muy inteligente, el no sería tan descuidado" - Dije, sacudiendo la cabeza - "El es una mascota muy inteligente, es el que enseña a leer y escribir dentro de la reserva"

-"¡Oh, un tutor! Que mascotas enseñen a aves salvajes habilidades que aprendieron de sus dueños es bastante encomiable. Vaya, me acuerdo con orgullo como yo solía enseñar a jovencitas…" - No quiero ni imaginarme que pasaba durante esas clases - "Interesante, jamás he conocido una de esas aves antes a pesar de que no son escasas… sin embargo… he oído historias"

-"¿Historias?" - Ella solo volvió a sonreír y mi corazón se acelero. Tenía la impresión de que no me iba a gustar lo que iba a decir.

-"Los tutores tiene cierta autoridad dentro de pequeñas comunidades. Los alumnos aceptan esta autoridad y complacer a su tutor se vuelve su principal objetivo. En su afán por hacer esto, ellos son capaces de… bueno… _cualquier cosa_" - Todas las imágenes de Blu con esa chica volvieron a mi mente - "También, hay casos en los que el tutor mismo utiliza su autoridad para conseguir cosas de sus alumnos, incluso algunos servicios"

-"¿E-es es-so ci-cierto?" - Me sentía al borde de las lágrimas. Ella se apresuro en poner un ala sobre mi hombro y tratar de calmarme.

-"Tranquila, es raro que esto pase. Si lo hace, no suele durar mucho"

-"P-p-p-pero…"

-"Oye, escucha: tu marido enseña a leer y escribir, ¿No? Eso significa que tiene muchos libros. Revísalos. Si encuentras escritos sospechosos o mensajes inusualmente cariñosos… bueno… podrías a empezar a confirmar tus sospechas"

-"Gracias, Camila…" - Le regale una pequeña sonrisa - "Lo hare…"

( - - - )

Me pase absolutamente todo el resto del día revisando todas y cada una de las posesiones de Blu, tanto en el nido como en la casa de Linda.

Nada.

Ni una nota, ni plumas ni olores ni nada. Nada de nada.

Me sentía confundida y… supongo que un poco frustrada. Estaba segura que encontraría algo y me molesta mucho equivocarme, pero eso significa que Blu me era fiel, por lo que estaba feliz, o al menos eso creía, aun tenía esa inseguridad dentro de mí, era como si una parte de mi deseaba que Blu me fuera infiel, aunque suene raro decirlo. Supongo que esa sensación se iría después de comprobar mis sospechas.

Me preparaba para partir de la casa de Linda con dirección hacia nuestro nido cuando vi que Blu se acercaba a mí. Venia volando lentamente, con una expresión preocupada y una pequeña flor en el pico.

-"¡Mi amor, aquí estas!" - Me dijo una vez aterrizo y me entrego la flor.

-"¿Pasa algo, Blu?" - Le conteste con un poco de desconfianza.

-"Yo… lo siento, Perla. Yo estuve muy mal y fue inmaduro de mi parte el burlarme de algo que obviamente te molestaba. Eso obviamente te hizo enojar mucho y… no quiero que estemos peleados…" - El se acerco para abrazarme y yo no me resistí.

-"Yo tampoco, Blu…" - Nuestros picos se encontraros por apenas un segundo antes de que hablara de nuevo.

-"Hace mucho que no salimos… ¿Qué te parece si nos colamos en el mercado de frutas como cuando éramos jóvenes y después pasamos por el club a bailar un rato?"

Sonreí… mucho

-"Me parece muy bien…"

-"¡Genial! ¡Deja que me bañe un poco aquí ya que estamos y nos vamos!" - Después de decir eso, Blu dejo caer su bolso, el cual yo no había notado hasta ese momento, y se adentro mas en la casa.

Al verlo ahí, en el suelo, abierto, tan tentador, no pude evitar lanzarme hacia a el y revisarlo.

Al poco tiempo, desee nunca haberlo hecho, pues allí encontré _todo._

Una pluma, un aroma raro y una nota…

"_La pase excelente, señor Blu. Muchas gracias por hacerme sentir tan bien como hoy. Ojala podamos repetir lo de esta tarde pronto. Con cariño, Giada 3_"

( - - - )

El resto de la noche transcurrió de manera muy borrosa para mí. Robamos fruta deliciosa, bailamos hasta no poder más y, una vez de vuelta en nuestro nido, nos regalamos el uno al otro.

Pero durante todo esto yo no estuve del todo consiente. Mas que nada, hice la mayoría de forma automática, sin pensarlo. Mi mente estaba ocupada en otra clase de cosas.

Necesitaba estar segura. Quizás todo había sido un malentendido, y yo estaba exagerando las cosas… o quizás el hombre al que había estado llamando amor por tantos años no era más que otro bastardo sin corazón como los que me había cruzado antes.

Era doloroso pensarlo, pero necesitaba saberlo.

El pasar de los días fue lento y doloroso, pero finalmente llego el momento de mi viaje al spa. Camila estaba allí, como siempre, lista para prestarme su oído y escuchar los resultados de mi investigación.

Se veía realmente dolida cuando le conté lo que decía en la nota.

-"Si… he escuchado de notas así… pero no saquemos conclusiones, querida. Tal vez…"

-"Necesito saberlo…" - Interrumpí - "Debo saber si Blu me engaña o no y necesito que la información venga de primera mano…"

-"¿Qué estas sugiriendo?"

-"No se… la familia tiene muchos amigos. Quizás… quizás pueda convencer a uno para que lo siga y me diga si hace algo raro… o algo así…" - Camila se quedo en silencio, su cara denotando que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Luego de un minuto sin pronunciar palabra, volvió a hablar.

-"Esa PODRIA ser una buena idea, de no ser por un pequeño detalle"

-"¿Cual?"

-"Dime… ¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizás esos amigos mentirían para proteger a Blu?"

Era algo que no había pensado, pero tenía cierto sentido. Nico y Pedro jamás harían algo que perjudicara a Blu y Rafael… no quiero ser mala ni nada, pero el bien podría estar en las mismas actividades que Blu, lo que hace todo peor. Rafael conoce a todo el mundo, después de todo. Si Rafael no abre el pico y le solicita silencio a todos sus contactos, jamás me enterare de nada.

-"Demonios… creo que tienes razón" - Admití derrotada. Era el mejor plan que tenía - "Supongo que tendré que contratar a alguien que me sirva de informante, o lo podría intentar seguirlo yo…" - Ese plan estaba destinado a fracasar. No era precisamente una maestra del sigilo, pero no me quedaba otra…

-"O… yo podría hacerlo…" - Bueno, quizás si…

-"¿¡QUE!?"

-"¡Piénsalo! Te prometo que estamos en confianza y que nada de lo que averigüe llegara a otros oídos mas que los tuyos. Intentare seducirlo y veremos. Si acepta mis acercamientos, es muy probable que lo haya hecho antes y que lo vuelva a hacer. Así podrás estar segura… pero no se si te gustaría llegar al fondo de…"

-"¡SI!" - Grite, sonando mas desesperada de lo que pretendía - "Por favor, es un gran plan. ¡Hagámoslo!" - Ella sonrió… y no me gusto en nada esa sonrisa. No era encantadora o comprensiva como sus anteriores sonrisas… esta era vacía, casi como… no, eso era imposible.

-"¡Esplendido, querida! Ahora, quiero hacerte saber que tratare el tema con total profesionalismo… lamentablemente, comportarme de manera profesional también exige una remuneración de tu parte. Así que, ¿Por qué no discutimos un poco mis tarifas…?"

( - - - )

Estaba más nerviosa que nunca, pero como nunca tan decidida. Esperaba a Camila jugando con el anillo que conseguí para el pago. Al principio, cuando ella comento lo del pago, pensé que me pediría algo mas extravagante como una tostadora, sea lo que sea.

Conseguirlo no fue ningún problema. Tanto Blu como yo tenemos acceso a la casa de Linda y el doctor que hace los ruidos raros. Fue cuestión de entrar, revisar un poco y asaltar el joyero de Linda. Ella no es una humana que guste de adornarse con todas esas extravagancias de metal, pero aun así posee una cuantas. Dudo que note que ese se había perdido.

Camila llego exactamente en el momento que ella dijo que llegaría y se poso casi en la copa de un árbol cercano. Rápidamente mire a mi alrededor para verifica que nadie estaba viéndome y, luego de comprobar que esto era así, abrí mis alas y volé hasta su lado.

-"De acuerdo, ¿Que averiguaste?" - Pregunte, sin siquiera saludar. No podía. Me mente estaba enfocada solo en averiguar lo que quería saber.

- "Bueno, nada particularmente grande, solo…"

( - - - )

Le hice entrega del pago a Camila y, luego de acordar los términos para nuestra próxima reunión, procedió a retirarse dejándome a mí para pensar.

Camila se había unido al grupo de aves a las que Blu enseñaba. Según ella, durante la clase el se mostro inmutable frente a todo lo que ella hizo. Ni los roces de sus alas, ni su ligero movimiento de cola ni las miradas seductivas que le arrojo parecieron tener efecto alguno. Respire con alivio al oír esto. Mi Blu me era fiel.

O eso pensé hasta que llegamos al final de la clase.

"_Antes que tuviera oportunidad para retirarme, Perla, tu marido de repente se paro frente a mi, cortándome el paso. Te lo juro, me miraba de una forma que me hizo temblar, mas no de miedo. Cuando me dijo que era una pena que me fuera y que quería que nos viéramos de nuevo, casi no podía creerlo. Difícilmente me presto atención en el salón. Pero era una oportunidad perfecta para conseguir mas información, así que acepte"_

Que Blu quiera hablar con aves que considera amigables a solas no es ninguna sorpresa para mi. Esto no me decía nada, necesitaba saber. Por lo que se, Blu podría bien querer simplemente darle clases mas avanzadas a Camila porque cree que tiene potencial.

Debería esperar a la próxima vez para saber más.

Con esa ansiedad presente, intente recibir a Blu lo mas alegremente posible cuando llego esa noche. Puse mi mejor sonrisa, lo abrace, lo bese y le pregunte que tal le había ido

-"Oh, muy bien. ¿Recuerdas a esa niña, Giada?" - Tenia prácticamente una maratón de películas para mayores en mi cabeza estelarizadas por Blu y ella cada cinco minutos, así que era seguro asegurar que si. Me acordaba quien era - "Pues es bastante inteligente, me recuerda a Bia. Bueno, no tanto como Bia. ¡Ella era un genio! Pero Giada está muy cerca, la ayudare a llegar lejos" - _¿Cómo a un motel al otro lado de la ciudad, querido?_

Esa noche, admito, fui algo fría con Blu bajo la escusa de no sentirme bien. Ojala todo esto de la infidelidad no sea mas que un malentendido y lo peor que suceda es que tenga que pedirle disculpas a Blu. Porque la alternativa seria…

( - - - )

Un par de días después de la primera misión de Camila, nos volvimos a reunir en el mismo árbol a la misma hora. Yo llegue antes, como siempre. Me gusta ser puntual. Esta vez, el anillo no era de Linda. No tuve tiempo para ir a su casa, pero una humana comiendo en un restaurante se había quitado todas sus alajas y las había dejado en una servilleta aparte para no ensuciarlas, supongo. Para mi defensa, solo tome uno cuando habría podido conseguir media docena.

Ella aterrizo junto a mí y me dio un abrazo. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, sabiendo que lo que sea que tuviera para decir, no era bueno.

-"Lo siento…" - Me dijo. Contuve mis lágrimas, primero tenia que saber.

-"No te preocupes, solo…. solo dime lo que paso…"

-"Como tu quieras…"

( - - - )

Una vez sola, de vuelta en mi nido, me senté a meditar lo que Camila me había informado.

Durante las horas donde supuestamente Blu estaba enseñando, el y Camila se encontraron a escondidas en la selva y se fueron juntos hasta la ciudad, donde se escabulleron en el mercado de la ciudad. Mientras comían la fruta que robaron, se sentaron a conversar y llegar a conocerse mejor. Lo típico de la primera cita.

Camila insistió en quedarse para ella los detalles de dicha conversación, principalmente porque considero que lo que sea que Blu había dicho, yo ya lo sabría; y los suyos porque simplemente eran una marañas de mentiras.

Aprecie mucho el ingenio de mi informante, aunque debí haberlo visto venir. Blu hubiera sospechado si Camila le hubiera dicho que era una prostituta.

Una vez terminada la comida, ambos fueron a dar un paseo. Un poco volando, un poco a pata.

Las descripciones del sendero elegido fueron un poco vagas para saber con seguridad, pero supuse que habría sido algún sendero de la selva pero cercano a la ciudad. Blu se mostraba un poco más nervioso que durante la cena según Camila. Caminaba lentamente junto a ella, frotaba sus alas y la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa tímida y una mirada que, ella describió, como tierna.

Deseaba con todo mi corazón que todo terminara allí. Que llegaran hasta cierto punto y que Camila le pidiera que la llevara a su casa y que se encontraran otro día. Realmente quería eso… pero…

"_Era cerca de las diez, supongo. La luna no se veía muy bien. Estábamos un poco cansados ya y el me dijo que era hora de volver a su nido porque de otra forma podría levantar sospechas. Nos despedimos y creí que allí terminaría todo… pero antes que pudiera irme, el tomo mi cara entre sus alas y…"_

Azote mi cara contra la pared para quitar ese recuerdo de mi cabeza. Era algo en lo que no quería pensar, pero en lo que debía hacerlo.

Esa noche no dormí. Ni muchas noches que le siguieron a esa.

Nos reuníamos con Camila regularmente para intercambiar el clásico anillo por el informe del dia o la semana, dependiendo de sus actividades. Tales cosas eran tan variadas como cualquier joven pareja. Salidas a comer, a pasear, a escabullirse en actividades humanas… inclusive a bailar.

En algún punto, todo este asunto se volvió un vicio para mi. Ya tenía lo que quería. Ya me habían confirmado que Blu era capaz de estar con otra, pero no quería detenerme. Siempre quería ver que tan lejos llegaba y donde iría después de eso. Era una adicta a eso, siempre apostando conmigo misma lo siguiente que Blu haría.

Pero al mismo tiempo, era consiente que no podía ignorar a Blu. El, al menos, tenia la decencia de volver al nido y actuar como siempre lo ha hecho: de manera carismática, cariñosa y siempre tratando de verme sonreír. Apreciaba eso, realmente lo hacia. Tenia la esperanza de que si yo lo trataba mejor de lo que Camila lo hacia o de lo que las otras niñatas podrían hacerlo, Blu se aburriría de ellas y volvería completamente a mi lado. A pesar de todo, lo último que yo quería era que Blu se fuera de mi lado, a si que haría todo lo que fuera posible para mantenerlo conmigo.

-"Perla… creo que Blu está enamorado de mi…"

Las palabras de Camila esa tarde mataron cualquier ilusión.

( - - - )

Blu acompañaba a Camila de vuelta a su nido, caminando. A Blu le encanta caminar todavía, le recuerda a su pasado. Camila lo encuentra incomodo, pero no tanto como para poder fingir que lo disfruta.

Una vez en su árbol, ambos volaron hasta la entrada del nido. Camila le dio un rápido beso de despedida e intento entrar, pero Blu la detuvo. Tomándola de las alas, el se condeno a si mismo.

_-"Te amo…"_

Camila se veía muy incomoda e insegura de seguir relatando, pero de alguna forma reunió el coraje para seguir. Fue imposible para ella mirarme a los ojos, sin embargo.

"_No fue lo que me dijo en si, aunque si fue algo muy fuerte, sino la forma en que lo dijo que casi me hice derretirme. Lo… lamento mucho, Perla, pero no puede resistirme a… invitarlo a pasar" _Sabia muy bien que tal invitación no involucraba una tacita de café y una conversación sobre educación.

Blu se rehusó, Camila me dijo. Al parecer se puso muy nervioso ante la invitación y, después de pedirle disculpas y decirle una vez más que la amaba, se despidió y se retiro por la noche.

Parte de mi se sentía muerta al oír eso, pero no en un sentido muy malo. Blu se había enamorado de otra ave… mi mente antes perturbada se encontraba en un extraño sentimiento de calma. Podía aceptar esas noticias. Fui yo quien lo sospecho primero después de todo y no hubiera iniciado todo esto ni no hubiera querido llegar a esa conclusión.

La pregunta que ahora ocupaba mis pensamientos era si el aun me amaba a mi. Podía aceptar que el quisiera a otra ave, pero nunca que el dejara de quererme a mi. Yo era su ESPOSA. YO traje SUS hijos a este mundo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a desecharme así? ¿Acaso alguna vez le importe aunque sea un poco? ¿Y si todo no fue mas que una aventura para el?

Respire hondo y recobre algo de compostura. Camila estaba presente y no merecía verme así.

Le entregue lo acordado y le asigne su última tarea. Quería saberlo. Quería saber de primera ala si Blu podría aparearse con otra. Era la última línea, la ultima esperanza de recobrar a mi Blu. Una vez cruzada no habría marcha atrás, pero si Blu se negaba a cruzarla… quizás, solo quizás, eso significaba que seguía siendo, aunque sea en parte, mío. Podíamos hablarlo, contar lo que pensábamos, quizás llegar a una solución entre nosotros. Cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerlo junto a mí.

Blu merecía esa oportunidad. Quizás la culpable era yo. Quizás era yo la que había dejado que nuestra relación se enfriara y muriera poco a poco. Si Blu aun se mostraba lo suficientemente comprometido a mi como para rehusarse a entregarse a otra, quería decir que el todavía creía en lo nuestro y era mi deber demostrarle que yo también lo hacia.

Todo dependería de los que Camila me contara la próxima semana.

( - - - )

Ese día, de hecho, espere a Camila con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Tenía muchas ganas de escucharla decir que Blu no había podido responder a sus invitaciones y así poder empezar a reconstruir mi matrimonio. Quien sabe, Camila era una ave agradable. No me molestaba la idea de seguir encontrándome con ella después de que todo esto se solucionara y mantenerla como amiga.

Ella aterrizo a mi lado casi sin que yo la notara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza girada al lado contrario del mío.

-"¿Camila…?"

-"Lo siento, Perla… lo siento tanto…" - Murmuro casi al borde de las lagrimas. No hace falta decir que mis ojos se apresuraron a formar algunas propias.

-"No… no es verdad…"

-"Esta vez el acepto… entramos a mi nido y…"

-"¿Q-que hicieron? Nada ¿Verdad? El se acobardo porque aun me ama ¿Cierto?" - Sonreí tratando de conversarme a mi misma de mis palabras, pero Camila sacudió lentamente su cabeza antes de levantarla y abrir sus ojos.

-"Hice lo sé hacer mejor y el lo que su corazón le dijo que hiciera…"

Fue ahí cuando no pude contenerme más. Lleve mis alas a mi cara y deje fluir las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. Grite y aúlle a los cuatro viento, importándome poco quien me podría oír. Camila solo se quedo a unos pasos de distancia, mirando al piso, como apenada de si misma. Ella no tenia culpa alguna. Fue solo un instrumento en esto. Aunque ella no se hubiera mostrado falsamente interesada por Blu, el hubiera terminado con otra tarde o temprano. Y lo peor de todo es que yo jamás me hubiera enterado.

-"Blu… no…" - Murmure cuando mi garganta no me permitió gritar mas.

-"Lo siento, Perla. En verdad. Olvida el ultimo pago, creo que… creo que no lo merezco… te dejare sola y después hablamos, ¿Si?"

No.

No necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba información.

Antes de que pudiera salir volando, acorte la distancia entre nosotras y la rodee con mis alas, enterrando mi cara en el calor de las plumas de su pecho… el mismo calor que Blu había sentido la noche anterior. Pensar en eso trajo mas lagrimas a mis ojos, las cuales fueron volcadas en el pobre pecho de Camila. A ella no pareció importarle eso tanto como le sorprendió mi sorpresivo abrazo.

-"¿Perla…?"

-"Quiero saber… necesito saber…" - Alcance a murmurar entre sollozos. Ella aun seguía rígida, petrificada por la sorpresa.

-"¿Saber? Ya te he dicho todo lo que querías, Perla. No te estoy ocultando na…"

-"No… eso lo se" - Conteste como pude - "Detalles… quiero detalles… cuéntamelo todo…" - Después de unos segundos, un ligero rubor cubrió su cara cuando entendió a que me refería.

-"Perla… no estoy segura sobre eso. Solo conseguirás herirte mas…"

-"No me importa… quiero saber…"

Camila suspiro en derrota antes de rodearme con sus propias alas y apretarme contra su pecho un poco mas para ofrecerme cuanto apoyo pudiera. Con un poco de fuerza, me forzó a sentarme a si lado y empezó a acariciar suavemente mi espalda. Podía sentirme un poco más relajada, pero sabia que duraría solo hasta que ella comenzara a hablar.

-"Si es lo que realmente quieres, Perla… entonces lo tendrás. Tu eres mi cliente y yo soy tu dama… y una buena dama existe solo para servir, después de todo"

Y entonces allí, en la intimidad de nuestro secreto punto de reunión, Camila suspiro suavemente a mí oído las palabras más dolorosas que he tenido que escuchar en toda mi vida.

( - - - )

A la mañana siguiente me desperté extrañamente tranquila. Había gastado todas mis lágrimas la noche anterior, lo hice con disimulo, no quería que nadie más se enterara de esto, pero una vez que había llorado lo necesario, solo una cosa permanecía en mi interior.

Rabia.

Quería ver a Blu de rodillas, llorando, humillado de la misma forma en que Camila me había visto a mí. Quería verlo sufrir y quería reírmele en la cara mientras lo hacia.

El ya no era el padre de mis hijos; era un bruto animal malnacido que tuvo el descaro de venir y arruinar mi vida. Y pensar que me encadene a el… y pensar que sacrifique mi LIBERTAD por el.

No podía creer lo tonta que había sido.

Pero todo acabaría. Oh, si, todo acabaría pronto. El mundo conocería la basura con la cual había estado compartiendo mi nido.

-"Oye, Blu…" - Le dije en el tono mas alegre que pude - "Estos últimos días me he estado encontrando con una ave en el spa y nos hemos hecho buenas amigas. Hoy a la tarde nos reunimos para almorzar en la playa, ¿No quieres venir así la conoces?"

-"Hmm… ¿Un almuerzo con dos aves bonitas? ¿Cómo puede resistirme a eso?" - El bastardo tuvo el descaro de bromear y reír - "Seguro, allí estaré"

Poco después de que Blu saliera a hacer… no se que cosa, yo me dirigí a donde siempre nos encontrábamos con Camila. Ella parecía más nerviosa que de costumbre, pero no podía culparla. Aun con la loca vida que era obvio que llevaba, dudaba mucho que hubiera hecho esto antes.

-"¿Estas… segura de esto, Perla?"

-"No, pero es lo que quiero hacer. Quiero verle la cara cuando sepa lo tonto que ha sido"

-"No estoy segura de esto… ¿Por qué no lo hablas con el a solas? Estoy segura de que pueden llegar a una separación amistosa"

-"Tal vez, pero no me interesa. ¿Estas conmigo o no, Camila?" - Camila dio un paso atrás. Era reconfortante saber que puedo ser intimidante si necesito hacerlo.

-"¡Por supuesto que si, Perla! Tu eres mi cliente, yo soy tu dama y una buena dama existe solo para servir"

-"Me alegro… te veré mas tarde"

( - - - )

Se le había hecho tarde a Blu, lo cual era aun mejor. Camila y yo estábamos sentadas en una sección algo recluida de la playa comiendo algunas frutas que recogimos. Desde nuestros asientos pudimos ver a Blu llegando con algunas flores en su pata. Mis favoritas, ni más ni menos.

-"Hola mi amor…" - Me dijo, dándome un pequeño beso en la nuca. Yo sonreí y le señale a Camila, esperando que se espantara inmediatamente tras notar quien era.

Tal cosa no paso.

Blu camino hasta ella y la saludo como si nada, antes de voltear de nuevo hacia mí.

-"Eh, Perla, disculpa pero… no me has presentado a tu amiga"

-"Me vas a decir que no la conoces…" - Comente, mas indignada que enojada.

-"Pues… la verdad es que no recuerdo haberla visto por aquí antes. Creí que el punto de este almuerzo era que yo la conociese"

-"¡No mientas!" - Grite y comencé a acercarme a Blu quien, inteligentemente, comenzó a retroceder.

-"¿P-Perla?"

-"¡Deja de mentir, Blu! ¿¡Es que acaso no has mentido lo suficiente ya!?" - Me estaba empezando alterar más de lo que pensaba, pero no me importaba. El miedo que emanaba de Blu me impulsaba a seguir.

-"¡Perla, te juro que no se dé que hablas!" – no sentí el miedo, sin embargo, si vi en el confusión… seguramente estaba fingiéndolo todo, esto no era nada mas que una cuartada para salirse con la suya

-"¿¡Con que no sabes de que hablo!? ¡YO TE DIRE DE LO QUE HABLO!" - Grite y señale a la dirección donde estaba Camila. Extrañamente, ellas seguía en su lugar comiendo. No le di mucha importancia, mi objetivo era Blu - "¡Ella es la mujerzuela con la que te has estado acostando a mis espaldas! ¿Verdad? ¿¡VERDAD!?"

Blu miro un momento a Camila antes de apuntarle con el ala y contestar.

-"¡Jamás he visto a esa ave en mi vida! ¡Lo juro!"

-"¡MIENTES!"

-"¡Perla, ni siquiera se su NOM…!" – me dio mucha rabia el teatro que estaba haciendo Blu, y para demostrarle mi enojo le di un golpe en la cara con una de mis garras, creo que el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba, sin embargo eso no me importaba ¡QUERIA MATARLO ALLI MISMO!

-"¡Pues que curioso porque la otra noche ella paso gritando el tuyo TODA LA NOCHE! ¡Ven Camila! ¡Ven y dile a este desgraciado como tu…!" - Al darme la vuelta esperaba a ver a una enfadada Camila lista para destruir la débil falacia que Blu había montado. Me encontré, sin embargo, con la nada misma. A lo lejos alcance a divisar vagamente una figura roja alejándose. Sin prestarle atención a las palabras de Blu, quien se limpiaba la herida que le había hecho recientemente, me lance a los cielos en persecución apenas mi cuerpo me respondió.

Alcanzar a Camila no fue una tarea particularmente difícil. Soy muy buena en el aire y no importa cuan bella fuese ella, el tiempo le había pasado factura a la resistencia de su cuerpo. Apenas me vio acercarme, cambio de dirección y aterrizo en un techo de un edificio humano, donde se sentó a esperarme. Rápidamente aterrice cerca de ella y, sin perder tiempo, me lance a por respuestas.

-"¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo!?" - Le grite, quizás un poco demasiado fuerte - "¡Ya casi lo teníamos! ¡No me digas que te dio vergüenza o miedo! ¡Por dios! ¡DORMISTE con el la otra noche!"

-"¿Vergüenza? ¿Miedo?" - Repitió con una sonrisa y luego se hecho a reír - "Oh, no puedo creer que seas tan ingenua… aunque, considerándolo todo, creo que si puedo creerlo"

-"¿De que estás hablando?" - Pregunte, no entendiendo nada de lo que me decía.

-"Perla, Perla, Perla…" - Respondió sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza - "Piénsalo, por un momento, y veras mi punto. Decidiste confiar en una completa extraña con una profesión cuestionable antes que en tu leal y respetado marido de hace una década. Si eso no te hace ingenua, entonces te convierte en una estúpida"

-"¡P-p-pero, mi marido no es leal! ¡Tu misma me lo…!" - Antes que alcanzara a pronunciar esas palabras, mi cerebro por fin ato los cabos de toda la situación. Mis pupilas se agrandaron como platos y sentí a mi corazón acelerarse - "¡Eran mentiras! ¡Inventaste todo!"

-"Vaya, por fin te das cuenta. Si, es cierto. Nada de lo que he dicho ha sido verdad" Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez era fría, como un depredador observando orgulloso como su presa se desangra - "Siendo completamente franca contigo, hoy es la primera vez que veo a tu marido a la cara"

-"¡Me Estafaste! ¿¡Acaso estás Loca!?"

-"¿Loca? Déjame que aquí la Única Loca eres tu… yo solo te decía lo que querías escuchar"

Debería haberme enojado. Esa ave había traicionado mi confianza, me había hecho ponerme en contra de Blu, cometer robos a humanos y me había quitado incontables noches de sueño. Sin embargo, mi tristeza superaba la rabia o cualquier otro sentimiento que pudiera tener.

-"¿P-p-por…?"

-"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber porque? Muy fácil, contar mentiras sobre tu marido y que además te paguen bien ¡es una muy buena oferta de trabajo! Pero no soy tonta, He hablado con aves de las cercanías. Se como es Blu, pero tu deberías saberlo mejor. Y aun así, desconfías de el hasta tal punto que estas dispuesta a contratar compañeras para obligarlo a aparearse así tu complaces tu mórbida obsesión de demostrar que todo el mundo está equivocado excepto tu" - Su sonrisa flaqueo con unos segundos antes de volver - "Me das asco"

-"¡T-tú no te quedaras con Blu!" - Le grite, sin saber muy bien que gritaba. Yo solo quería gritarle algo.

-"Y todavía sigue con esa tontería en la cabeza…"

-"¡Tu…!"

-"¡Yo no quiero a Blu! No me interesa en lo mas mínimo. Soy una dama de profesión y no tengo intenciones de aterrizar todavía. Siempre y cuando tu no lo tengas, yo seré feliz... eso sin mencionar que los anillos que saque de este contrato son muy bonitos. No me puedo creer lo finos que son. A la humana que le pertenecieron le debieron costar bastante. Otra vida arruinada por la paranoia de Perla, supongo" - Maldad… eso había en sus ojos. Placer puro ante mi desgracia.

Antes de poder formular una respuesta a eso, otro pensamiento entro en mi mente.

Estaba perdiendo mí tiempo discutiendo con una arpía malvada que me había engañado en vez de intentar enmendar las cosas con Blu. Sin pronunciar palabra ni oír lo que me decía Camila, abrí mis alas y me dirigí lo mas rápido que pude de vuelta a nuestro punto de reunión, Blu ya no estaba, a si que fui rápidamente hacia el Nido.

( - - - )

Blu estaba allí, como era de esperarse. Lo encontré reuniendo sus pocas cosas en un pequeño bolso y desesperadamente trate de detenerlo. Le conté todo, de principio a fin. Mis dudas, mis sueños, Camila, nuestro arreglo, sus mentiras, la forma en que me traiciono… todo mientras lloraba en el medio del nido mientras veía que Blu no se detenía, por mas que se lo rogase una y otra vez… por mas que le contara la verdad.

-"No puedo creer lo que hiciste, Perla…" - Comento en voz baja. No sonaba enojado, pero la decepción evidente en su voz era como una daga helada que atravesaba mi corazón. Solo con escuchar esas palabras y la forma en que las dijo, supe ya no habría marcha atrás.

-"Blu, p-por favor no… yo…"

-"No… no quiero escucharte, Perla. Verte a los ojos ya es difícil para mí…"

-"No t-te vayas, te lo suplico… hare lo que sea…" – dije con la cara llena de lagrimas – "no… Blu… yo te amo… te amo, te amo demasiado… eres todo para mi, por favor, no me dejes"

-"Ya no puedo confiar en ti, Perla…" - El suspiro, luchando para mantener sus propias lagrimas -"No importa lo que hagas… yo ya no puedo confiar en ti… y no puedo compartir el techo con alguien que no puedo confiar… en alguien como tu ¡ya no más!"

Yo seguí rogando, humillándome patéticamente frente a el, con la esperanza de quizás causarle pena o algo y que se quedara. Fui tan lejos como arrojarme al suelo y abrazar sus pies para tratar de detenerlo. El no se molesto en siquiera dirigirme otra palabra.

Termino de reunir sus cosas y con un frio _"Adiós, Perla"_ se marcho. Por más que lo intentara, no pude evitar la consecuencia de mis actos. Blu me abandono.

( - - - )

Ahora ya saben porque esa guacamaya joven y hermosa se pasa tardes enteras llorando bajo el sol. Ahora conocen la razón por la cual se pasa prácticamente todos los días de su vida sentada allí, esperando que el amor cuya confianza ella traiciono vuelva y le permita redimirse y volver a empezar. Aun lo veo muy difícil.

Con todo lo que sucedió, esta guacamaya por fin aprendió que era lo mas importante para mantener a una relación viva. Y con esto, esta humilde guacamaya les quiere dar un solo consejo: Confíen en los compañeros que han elegido para compartir sus vidas y asegúrense que estos confíen en ustedes.

Nunca dejen que en su relación falle la confianza.


End file.
